EL SILENCIOSO AMOR DE WILL
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: William nunca fue un hobre de palabras, el tiene una forma distinta de demostrarle su amor a Grell. 2 capítulos, Jack el Destripador y arco del Campania
1. Amando a Jack el destripador

Hola mis amores de la muerte! He aquí otra cosa amorosa, quizá sea un poco ooc, pero es culpa de ustedes, así me lo pidieron, serán dos capítulos, espero les guste.

Este es amor secreto de William por Grell.

Disfrútenlo mientras dure, saben que amo la tragedia, he leído un montón de fics de suspenso y terror psicológico donde Will mata a Grell y me han encantado XD no teman, no voy a escribir nada similar.

Ahí está todo desde mis inicios y no voy a abandonarlo, todo ese mundo de historias están ahí, algún día terminaré de subir todo en Wattpad, pero por el momento, a los curiosos que les interese se pueden dar una vuelta por ahí y conocer más de mis escritos.

Sin más por el momento les traigo esta MINI, MICRO historia más tierna que el mordisco que le dio el tigre de Beast a Sebas-chan.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU AMOR

* * *

"EL SILENCIOSO AMOR DE WILLIAM"

AMANDO A JACK EL DESTRIPADOR

William tiene una poco convencional forma de demostrar su amor por Grell.

Quería matarlo, descuartizarlo con sus propias manos. Pero… en verdad ¿lo quería muerto?.

Dos años atrás… esto ¿se hubiera podido arreglar con una simple frase dicha tan sólo dos años antes?

–William, tú me amas yo lo sé, deja de negarlo, termina con este suplicio a mi pobre corazón– Grell dijo con dramatismo sobre actuado aunque en el fondo sus palabras eran reales, cuantos años más podría soportar la indiferencia de su amado.

–Bien– William se aclaró la garganta.

–Para empezar, los shinigamis no tenemos sentimientos, nuestra labor es segar vidas sin emoción alguna, el amor es un sentimiento reservado para los humanos.

–En segundo lugar, lo que tú tienes es un simple enamoramiento platónico– fueron las palabras sin vida de Spears.

–¿Enamoramiento platónico?, tienes que estar bromeando– la paciencia de Grell se había terminado.

–Un absurdo amor platónico un perdura por más de 80 años, pero si así lo quiere supervisor Spears– Grell salió de la oficina, azotando la puerta, salió del despacho, del reino shinigami y de la vida de William, pero jamás abandonó el corazón de la parca oscura.

…

–Will, William– llamó la moribunda parca roja quien luchaba por mantenerse en pie, William hacía mucho dejó de arrastrarlo por el cabello y le obligó a caminar de regreso al despacho.

–Cállate– William dijo secamente sin voltear a ver a Grell que le seguía por detrás en aquellas calles solitarias bajo la lluvia.

–Gracias William, ese maldito demonio… de no ser por ti Sebas-chan me hubiese matado.

–Dije que te callaras, guarda tus mentiras para los superiores, has causado ya suficientes daños Grell Sutcliff.

–En verdad… matar gente que no está en la lista asignada, ¿Qué rayos pensaste?

–Ni creas que después de dos años de holgazanería te concederé una incapacidad por lo acontecido esta noche. Yo mismo me encargaré de que se te haga llegar el papeleo proporcional al tiempo en que te fuiste. Sin paga.

– ¡¿Qué?! No puedes ser tan cruel con una dam…– Silencio, de repente el parloteo de Grell fue sustituido por un ruido sordo.

–Honestamente– el supervisor dijo con amargura, Grell se había desmayado a medio callejón, por más que quisiera seguir reprendiéndolo tendría que esperar hasta que este volviera en sí. Muy a su pesar William levantó a Grell, le dio una mirada rápida, era un desastre, su rostro deforme por los golpes, bañado en sangre y ahora completamente empapado por el charco en el que cayó. Con un suspiro de decepción William se inclinó y cargó al shinigami mediocre sobre su hombro cual si de un costal de papas se tratase. El hombre mayor claramente escuchó como las costillas de Grell crujían al terminar de romperse. Con una mueca de desagrado William continuó su camino de regreso al despacho.

…

Fracturas múltiples en el cráneo, más de una docena de huesos rotos, hemorragias internas, estómago y pulmón perforado, todos los dientes rotos.

–Me sorprende supervisor Spears, ¿cómo es posible que el agente Sutcliff resultara tan violentamente herido– Dice el médico internista mientras diagnostica al semidiós rojo.

–Desconozco absolutamente cómo acontecieron los hechos – William miente.

–Bien, esto ameritará una semana de incapacidad, con los cuidados correctos sanará pronto– dijo el doctor con una sonrisa amistosa, William asintió con la cabeza y salió del consultorio.

…..

POR LA MAÑANA

Grell abrió los ojos, las luces blancas le lastimaban, le dolía todo el cuerpo, su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotar. Grell tocó su rostro, al menos ya no se sentía tan inflamado, no quería verse en el espejo, seguro se veía horrible. Por Dios ¿Dónde estaba William?, ¿le había abandonado a su suerte en la calle?

–Me alegra que despertaras– una voz familiar se escuchó al costado del pelirrojo, Grell miró a su supervisor, William se notaba extraño, había círculos negros bajo sus ojos, ojeras, se veía fatigado cómo si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, su cara denotaba un gran cansancio, tanto físico como espiritual.

–Will, estás aquí y te alegra que despertara– Grell se sonrojó intensamente, quizá Will si lo amaba.

–No seas ridículo, sólo he venido a traerte el trabajo que te corresponde, empieza con tu carta de disculpa para el jefe y continúa con un reporte detallado de lo sucedido con aquel demonio

Grell abrió mucho los ojos, William era un bastardo desconsiderado, ¿cómo se atrevía?

–Eres un maldito desconsiderado, obsesionado con el trabajo, no existe ni una pizca de compasión en tu corazón hacia mí, ¡tu compañero de toda la vida!, estoy herido, agotado. Estaba tan feliz de volverte a ver y de que todo regresara a la normalidad, cómo en los viejos tiempos…– Grell comenzó a hiperventilar, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. William no sabía si se trataba de un berrinche más para librarse del trabajo o en verdad Grell tenía sentimientos encontrados.

–Volveré cuando hayas terminado– William salió del la habitación, si tan sólo Grell supiera...

LA NOCHE ANTERIOR

El paradero de Grell ya no era un secreto, ya se sabía la identidad del Jack el Destripador, Grell Sutcliff debía de ser detenido cuanto antes, los shinigamis existían para cumplir con un trabajo, tenían un castigo que cumplir. El shinigami carmesí sería juzgado y encarcelado, un equipo de segadores había sido encomendado. Pero William no podía permitir eso, seguramente pedirían la cabeza de su subordinado, independientemente del papeleo y las horas extra, William no podía permitir que le arrebataran nuevamente a Grell. Spears desconocía los motivos que orillaron a Grell a cometer esta locura pero si podía traerlo de regreso a él, nada ni nadie se lo impedirían, Grell era su "compañero de toda la vida".

…

.

–¿Por qué Grell?, sólo mírate– William estaba en la habitación donde yacía su pelirrojo, le acaricio la mejilla magullada tiernamente.

–Yo lo arreglaré todo– Spears salió rápido dejando dormido a Grell en la enfermería, tenía que actuar pronto, antes de que vinieran a arrestar a su subordinado, pronto se correría el chisme del regreso de la parca y los ancianos pedirían respuestas. William no podía permitir que se llevaran a Grell a la prisión, no en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, Grell debía de estar lo más cómodo posible hasta que sanara completamente.

Fue una larga noche pero valdría la pena, sólo necesitaba los testimonios de Grell, seguramente tendría que mentir un poco pero no importaba, después de todo, ninguna de esas rameras cambiaría el mundo y tan sólo habían sido 4 miserables humanos. Era más que suficiente para conseguir la libertad condicional de Grell, él se haría cargo de que Sutcliff se comportara.

William regresó a donde Grell, pronto amanecería, le quedaban 3 horas para poder dormir.

–Me alegra que estés de regreso, en verdad te extrañé Grell–el segador de semblante serio se sentó a un lado del inconsciente hombre y sujeto su mano tiernamente.

–No sabes cuánto me preocupé por ti–

…

–Grell-senpai – llamó Alan se había enterado del regreso de la parca roja y quería saludarle, Grell siempre le visitaba después de sus ataques, aunque solía ser algo cruel en sus comentarios, Alan sabía que Grell le estimaba bastante.

– ¿William-san? – Alan se sorprendió un poco al ver a su jefe; William estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá que daba hacia una ventana, estaba leyendo un gran libro.

–Alan Humphries– William saludó algo soñoliento, no había dormido en toda la noche.

–Grell Sutcliff aún está inconsciente, estoy esperando a que despierte para informarle sobre su situación actual. Alan sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–En ese caso, creo que lo dejaré descansar– el pequeño hombre salió de la habitación dejando a solas a su jefes, aunque su tono era algo frío Alan pudo percibir el cariño en la voz de William

…

–Grell-senpai, ¡has despertado! – Alan entró a la habitación de Grell, el pelirrojo era un desastre emocional, hace unos instantes William le había dejado para que hiciera su trabajo encomendado.

–¿ Puedes creer lo cruel que es el tonto William? – se quejó Grell.

–Dejarme aquí solo y malherido, además de ponerme a trabajar.

–Bueno, William-san puede hacer muchas cosas que jamás nos imaginaríamos– dijo Alan con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto a Grell.

–De verdad creo que se preocupa por ti, el te quiere– dijo con un rubor.

–No seas tonto Alan– Grell contestó algo triste pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea.

–¿William quererme?, sería muy hermoso ¿no es así? –

Después de ese día Grell Sutcliff no pisó la cárcel y William hizo lo imposible para que su condena fuese la menor posible. Pero Grell jamás sabría que fue su amado Will quien le ayudó, todo se lo atribuyó a sus dotes de actriz para convencer al jurado.

* * *

ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ BASADO EN EL ARCO DE JACK EL DESTRIPADOR, APOYANDONOS EN LAS TEORIAS DONDE SE RUMORA QUE GRELL ESTUVO DIVIRTIENDOSE POR DOS AÑOS CON ANGELINA, ADEMÁS DE SER UNA NUEVA VERSIÓN DE LO QUE PASÓ.


	2. Ahogado en amor

HOLAAAA, AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO Y ÚLYIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE SHORT-FIC. SI, QUIEREN ALGO MÁS LARGO PERO ESO VENDRÁ DESPUES, EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTOY SATURADA DE IDEAS Y DEBO LIBERARLAS POCO A POCO, SON MUCHAS ASÍ QUE TIENEN FICS PARA RATO.

GRACIAS A TODOS, DE VERDAD ME ESFUERZO POR MANTENERME EN LOS PERSONAJES AUNQUE ES ALGO DIFÍCIL LA VERDAD, SER FRÍO Y AMOROSO A LA VEZ NO ES TAN SENCILLO XD.

PRIMER CAPI. FUE DE JACK EL DESTRIPADOR Y AHORA LES TRAIGO LO SUCEDIDO EN EL CAMPANIA.

EL SILENCIOSO AMOR DE WILL (EL CRUCERO DEL AMOR)

* * *

–Honestamente– William bufó con fastidio mientras observaba los cuerpos patéticos frente a él. Precisamente los había enviado a ellos dos por ser los más capaces pero ciertamente estaba en un gran error… otra vez, todo lo que involucraba a la muerte roja era más que seguro que terminaría en desastre. Todo lo que Grell Sutcliff tocaba se desmoronaba empezando con la mascara de indiferencia del hombre estoico , William era una victima más de Grell.

–Será mejor que se apresuren a tocar tierra firme, les espera un montón de trabajo…

–Pero señor tiene que estar bromeando ese maldito demente hundió el barco y casi nos mata y…

–¿Qué quieres decir Knox?, tuvieron toda una noche para investigar el caso y recaudar las almas– William enarcó una ceja. Ronald suspiró y siguió remando, junto a el estaba Grell quien se opuso rotundamente a remar, una dama herida no podía hacer esfuerzos. Ciertamente ninguna de las dos parcas estaba en condiciones optimas, el corte de una death scythe era sumamente de cuidado, no sanaría tan rápidamente, pero Spears nunca fue conocido por su generosidad y mucho menos por su buen corazón.

El pelirrojo malherido se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba sentado William y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de este, el primer instinto de William fue arrojarlo lejos, pero no lo hizo, se contuvo, a pesar de estar empapado el cuerpo de Grell emanaba calor, mucho calor.

Una vez en tierra firme los segadores regresaron a su mundo, William y Ronald estaban de pie listos para irse, pero Grell seguía recostado.

–Grell Sutcliff– llamó Spears. No recibió respuesta.

–¿Sutcliff-senpai? – el rubio de dos tonos se acercó a su querido jefe carmesí, Grell estaba realmente mal.

–Deja de jugar Sutcliff, tienes trabajo– espetó el más viejo.

–Will. No puedo, realmente no me siento bien– Grell se aferró al brazo de William con sus pocas fuerzas.

–Estas siendo ridículo ponte de pie– ordenó el frío hombre.

–No seas cruel Will– lloró el pelirrojo.

–En verdad…– muy a su pesar Spears cargó a su subordinado.

–Más te vale que no se trate de uno de tus juegos Sutcliff, no tengo tiempo para esto– en un principio pensó que se trataba de una artimaña más del hombre afeminado para conseguir un poco de afecto por parte de William, pero al momento de presionarlo contra su pecho claramente William sintió como más sangre emanaba de la herida del carmín.

Rápidamente, los shinigamis se encontraban en la enfermería, William fue el primero en llegar, minutos después le alcanzó Ronald quien también estaba bastante herido, pero obviamente eso no le importó a William.

En el hospital se encontraban Alan y Eric, sólo una revisión de rutina afortunadamente.

El médico se centró en el pelirrojo, obviamente le dio preferencia por la influencia del supervisor Spears, Ronald no pudo evitar sentirse relegado, quizá si fuese más monógamo, ahora tendría una linda novia cuidando de él.

...

Grell miraba el techo, en espera de William este se había marchado con el médico sin decir ni una palabra. Frente a él se encontraban Ronald y sus compañeros, hablando sobre el demente enterrador, Grell meditó sobre la actitud de William, no entendía como después de tantos años este hombre no dejaba de ser tan distante e indiferente a sus sentimientos.

–Ronald Knox... – la seria voz sacó de sus pensamientos al shinigami escarlata, aunque triste, Grell no pudo evitar sonreír, en verdad amaba a William y el simple hecho de mirarle le regocijaba.

–Espero un reporte detallado sobre lo ocurrido– la cara de Ronald palideció, su jefe era un desalmado.

–Te veo muy animado relatando tu aventura a Slingby, así que no dudo en que la plasmes en un reporte anexada a una disculpa por tu incapacidad para concluir esta misión.

–Pero no fue nuestra culpa, fue ese maldito loco…

–Espero ese reporte junto con el del segador Sutcliff– fue la sentencia.

–El médico dice que estas bien, pero será mejor que reposes todo el día de hoy, mañana podrás regresar al trabajo– William se dirigió a Grell con un gesto que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

–Trabajo… es lo único que importa ¿no es así supervisor Spears? –Grell dijo con amargura. William no entendió el porque de la apatía de Grell. ¿a caso no se daba cuenta de cuan preocupado estaba por él?

–Bueno, no sé que esperas que te diga– dijo William con el ceño fruncido.

–Estoy cansado, quiero dormir– Grell se fio la vuelta pero no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

–Llamaré al médico dijo William con preocupación.

–Estoy bien es sólo cuestión de ser más cuidadoso– Grell tocó du pecho y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

–Quedará una horrible cicatriz– lloró.

–¿Qué?

–Si siendo una hermosa mujer no consigo ganarme tu amor, con más razón seré rechazada por ti teniendo esta horrible cicatriz– cubrió su rostro con sus manos tratando de ahogar su llanto.

El médico ajora estaba concentrado en Ronald, así que William se acercó con toda confianza a Grell. Tal vez si estuvieran en una habitación privada, le sería más fácil dar consuelo a su pelirrojo, pero simplemente con tanto publico se le conflictúa un poco, simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para sonar firme pero amoroso al mismo tiempo.

William quería que Grell viera que tenía al hombre perfecto junto a él.

–Eres un tonto– dijo William mientras abrazaba suavemente al pelirrojo tratando de no lastimar su cuerpo.

–Lamento no tener las palabras adecuadas pero…

–Di que me amas– le interrumpió Grell, el moro se sonrojó intensamente.

–¡Grell!– reprendió Will, no quería que los demás escucharan y voltearan su atención hacia él.

–Will~– Grell colocó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de su avergonzado jefe.

–Está bien, no te obligaré a decir algo que no sientes. –William suspiró aliviado, besó la coronilla de Grell acariciando los largos mechones carmesí.

–Es tarde, debo irme pero estaré aquí para el almuerzo– Grell asintió con la cabeza y William partió, no sin antes recordarle su trabajo a Ronald. El rubio sonrió y maldijo internamente a du patrón.

–Bueno, si te acostaras con Spears serías tú el que descansa– murmuró Eric.

–¡¿Qué?!... ellos… no, debes estar bromeando– Ronald tenía sus sospechas pero la noticia había sido tan impactante como el hache de encontrar a tus padres en la cama. Eric comenzó a carcajearse. Seguramente Ronald tendría pesadillas.

…

Las parcas estaban dormidas, para sanar adecuadamente necesitaban dormir mucho.

William se inclinó sobre Grell y besó su frente.

–No te imaginas cuanto te quiero– murmuró a su oído pensando que este no le escuchaba.

Grell sonrió internamente, quizá podría convencer a William de que se mudaran juntos, temporalmente claro está sólo mientras se recupera correctamente.

…

* * *

FUI MALA CON RONNIE, PERO SÓLO UN POQUITO XD, (después de eso ligó con una linda enfermera)

POR LO GENERAL RETRATAMOS A GRELL CÓMO ALGUIEN QJIEN SUFRE POR NO SER UNA MUJER DE VERDAD, PERO LA ÚNICA VEZ QUE YO LO HE OÍDO LAMENTARSE ES CUANDO SE TOPA CON ANGELINA EN EL MANGA, DE ALLÍ EN FUERA ÉL DIEMPRE SE AUTOPROCLAMA COMO UNA MUJER, ASÍ QUE PREFIERO VERLO FELIZ LLAMANDOSE A SI MISMO MUJER.

HEY, QUE OPINAN DE LOS DRABLES?, SEGURO ME MATAN ¿VERDAD? JAJAJA, ES QUE HAY HISTORIAS MUY BUENAS NARRADAS EN TAN SÓLO 100 PALABRAS.

YA SE ACERCA LA NOCHE DE BRUJAS, AQUÍ EN MÉXICO SE CELEBRA EL DÍA DE MUERTOS, PERO YA QUE KUROSHITSUJI ES EXTRANJERO Y ESTÁ BASADO EN LA INGLATERRA VICTORIANA ME PARECE MÁS PROPIO HACER ALGO PARA HALLOWEEN. TERROR Y SUSPENSO, MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE QUIEN SABE, TODO PUEDE SUCEDER.

COMENTEN POR FAVOR.


End file.
